


Brodwaith Dall

by WeaverOfWorlds



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fanfic of a friend's OCs?, Gen, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 22:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15083570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeaverOfWorlds/pseuds/WeaverOfWorlds
Summary: Even though she can't see in the traditional sense, Keikan still finds a way.





	Brodwaith Dall

In her room, Keikan sat at her desk with her small loom before her. She'd gotten someone, she couldn't remember who, to make her a small one and inscribe sigils on the frame so she could see where it was. Around her were multiple spools of enchanted thread; black and white and gold, and at least three different shades of purple, pink and blue. The enchantments varied from the black thread that would help a person hide, to the gold thread that would grant luck, to the protective charms woven into the purples.

Starting with the black and the darkest blue, Keikan began to weave the base fabric of the patch, adding strength to the thing by making multiple layers. This alone took a full day; she was hungry, she knew she was, but she was on a roll and really couldn't bear to stop until this part, at the least, was done.

When she had finally finished the patch base, she rolled her desk chair away from the desk and leaned back, her stomach giving a mighty roar. She looked at the clock; midnight. If she was being honest, she was both rather surprised and disappointed that no one had come to check on her in the ten hours she'd been working that day. Though, again if she was being honest, it was also possible that someone did and she had just been too in the zone to notice. Standing up, she arched backwards, hearing her spine and pelvis crack back into the proper alignment. Fuck. That really hurt. 

Anyway, since she hadn't eaten, she should probably get something to eat. And she really fancied some McDonalds.

 

\------------------------

 

The next day, Keikan awoke rather reluctantly, squinting at her phone to check the time; ten am. If she worked really hard, she should be able to get the first colour done by midnight. So she sat back at her desk and took up the needle with the white thread; the one that would provide a level of protection against the magic of Demons, and began to embroider the basic shape of the of the trail of stars that made up an arm of a galaxy that would stretch through the nebula she was depicting.

These stitches were far more delicate and far, far smaller than when she'd been weaving the base, and after an hour her fingers began to cramp. Sitting back, she stretched her back and her fingers, feeling the tension leave them. Even as she was sitting there, she could feel her head spinning and covered her eyes, groaning lightly as a slight wave of nausea washed over her. She glanced around, looking for her huge pitcher that, like various places in the house, had been painted in a magical dye, but it wasn't there. Fuck.

Reluctantly, Keikan got up, untangling herself from the thread and cautiously leaving her room, making sure to close her door behind her.

It was a fairly quick trip, and she was soon back in her room with a large pitcher filled with whisky, a silly straw floating and leaning against the rim. Placing it next to the loom, she sat back down and started back up again, having taken a good long drink in the kitchen area.

For the next four hours, Keikan worked; using tiny stitches no bigger than the head of a needle to, star by star, create the trail that stretched across the patch, taking occasional swigs from the pitcher via the straw.

By the time she was done with the white thread, it was roughly two thirty pm. Since she'd finished this part of the project, she could allow herself to step back for a while and get some food, so she left the room and made her way to the kitchen, finding and pinching a slice of cold pizza that was probably Jimmy's. On her way back upstairs, she visualized the finished design in her head; the next least common colour in the pattern, excluding the gold for the border, was probably the two lighter blues, and she could probably get those done today too. 

For the next hour or so, Keikan went around the border of the star trail with tiny stitches of the lighter blues; barely noticeable but still there. By now it was still not that far past half four, but with the amount of the pinks and purples she would need, there's no way she'd get anything finished if she chose to continue on from now. She was about to leave the desk, but paused; there were six hours left until midnight. 

Fuck it, she'd at least start it.

And so, Keikan took up the needle with the darkest pink thread and began to give shape to the base of the cosmic cloud. The patch was sixty-two centimetres in its area, eight centimetres on each side, so she had quite the area to cover, and as predicted, that single colour took until a quarter past midnight until she was satisfied with it; at which point she was almost falling asleep at the desk. Dazed, she moved away from the desk, staggering out of the chair on dead legs, falling into bed with her feet still attached.

 

\------------------------

 

When Keikan awoke on the third day, she looked at her phone and discovered that it was actually eleven am; she cursed under her breath and scrambled out of bed, hastily scrawling a "highly experimental experiment within, do not disturb" sign and pinning it to the outside of her door before going back to her work, taking the darkest shade of purple and adding depth to the pink. This took roughly two hours, by which point her pitcher was finally empty from her filling it the day before.

Once again, with great reluctance, she went to the kitchen and just grabbed a whole bottle of bourbon and took it up to her room with her, pouring it into the pitcher before getting back to work; this time using the middle shade of pink to add the first highlights to the cloud. Due to taking up less space and thread, this only took roughly two and a half hours, giving her time to move on to the middle purple after remembering to stretch her fingers and wrists to prevent injury. 

The middle purple took a mere hour and a half, needing fewer stitches still, which left Keikan at six pm, with only three steps until the project was complete. She smiled and took a long drink from her pitcher. She had this in the bag.

Almost as if arguing with her, her stomach growled painfully, making her groan in response. She knew she should've nicked that leftover chicken from the fridge earlier. Getting up from her chair, she staggered towards the door as her head spun. Leaning against the wall, she waited for the room to stay still and headed back to the kitchen and stole a few handfuls of the poultry and hurried back up to her room.

After quickly eating the chicken, Keikan washed the grease from her hands and got back to work with the lightest purple, only needing about forty-five minutes to do all she needed with that colour. She laughed, having another swig of booze and taking up the lightest pink thread, adding, over the next hour, the final highlights to the nebula she'd been crafting for the last three days.

Looking it over curiously, seeing the faint shimmer of the magic in each thread, she found the star trail was a bit covered up and so took up the white thread once more to go over the star trail a little until the balance was more, well, balanced. After another half hour, she finally set the needle down and stretched, feeling every joint in her body creak and crack in protest, tearing a pained gasp from her lips.

Glancing at the time again, Keikan calculated that she probably had enough time to add the final touch to the patch. Maybe. Possibly. Fuck it why not. 

With another long swig from her pitcher, Keikan took up the golden threaded needle, beginning to hem the patch; wrapping the edges in thread to keep the stitches in place, stopping every now and again to stretch her fingers, arms and neck. In all, this final step took her around fifty minutes, as she was making sure the border was strong and wouldn't unravel easily. Though she wasn't sure how it would look to Jodie, from the magical auras she could see, it looked pretty cool. 

Now the only question was; should she give it to her now or tomorrow?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Java, you nerd. I hope this didn't kill you, because that was not the aim, bc I just felt like writing a thing and had an idea for this. Also I hope I got Keikan right lol, sorry if I made her a bit too introspective and shit.
> 
> Love you, bro.


End file.
